1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to truck box covers and extensions and more particularly pertains to a new truck box cover/extension assembly for protecting the contents in the truck box and extending the vertical size of the truck box when needed to carry larger items.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of truck box covers and extensions is known in the prior art. More specifically, truck box covers and extensions heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 6,106,051; U.S. Pat. No. 3,420,570; U.S. Pat. No. 5,011,214; U.S. Pat. No. 5,427,428; U.S. Pat. No. 4,946,217; and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 327,668.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new truck box cover/extension assembly. The inventive device includes panel members being adapted to be hingedly attached to side walls of a truck box and to be closable and sealable upon the truck box; and also includes panel support members being removably attached to the panel members to support the panel members in upright vertical positions; and further includes stopper members for supporting the panel members in upright vertical positions; and allows a user to not only sealably cover the truck box but also vertical extend the truck box for added storage when needs, a dual feature not described nor suggested by any of the prior art.
In these respects, the truck box cover/extension assembly according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of protecting the contents in the truck box and extending the vertical size of the truck box when needed to carry larger items.
In view of the foregoing disadvantages inherent in the known types of truck box covers and extensions now present in the prior art, the present invention provides a new truck box cover/extension assembly construction wherein the same can be utilized for protecting the contents in the truck box and extending the vertical size of the truck box when needed to carry larger items.
The general purpose of the present invention, which will be described subsequently in greater detail, is to provide a new truck box cover/extension assembly which has many of the advantages of the truck box covers and extensions mentioned heretofore and many novel features that result in a new truck box cover/extension assembly which is not anticipated, rendered obvious, suggested, or even implied by any of the prior art truck box covers and extensions, either alone or in any combination thereof.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the truck box cover/extension assembly in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
In this respect, before explaining at least one embodiment of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of description and should not be regarded as limiting.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a new truck box cover/extension assembly which has many of the advantages of the truck box covers and extensions mentioned heretofore and many novel features that result in a new truck box cover/extension assembly which is not anticipated, rendered obvious, suggested, or even implied by any of the prior art truck box covers and extensions, either alone or in any combination thereof.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a new truck box cover/extension assembly for protecting the contents in the truck box and extending the vertical size of the truck box when needed to carry larger items.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new truck box cover/extension assembly that allows the user to conveniently and safely carry items in the truck box without having to necessarily tie the items down.
Even still another object of the present invention is to provide a new truck box cover/extension assembly that safeguards the items being carried in the truck box and also improves fuel efficiency because of aerodynamics.
These together with other objects of the invention, along with the various features of novelty which characterize the invention, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure. For a better understanding of the invention, its operating advantages and the specific objects attained by its uses, reference should be made to the accompanying drawings and descriptive matter in which there are illustrated preferred embodiments of the invention.